1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to managing data. Even more specifically, the disclosure relates to a method, computer program product, and apparatus for managing data in clouds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data is frequently transmitted over networks for storage in a location remote to the computer system with which a user is interacting. For example, an electronic mail server computer that receives electronic mail from the Internet may not store the electronic mail in a storage device connected to the electronic mail server computer. Instead, the electronic mail server computer may send the message data to another computer system that stores the message data on a connected storage device.
Cloud computing is growing in popularity. Cloud computing is a type of computing in which shared resources are made available to computers through the Internet. In cloud computing, the logistics of the storage and/or service located in the cloud are abstracted from the user. Users of services in a cloud are typically unaware of the storage devices, servers, clusters, locations, and other logistics involved in delivering the service. In many cases, users are unaware of this information because the service is provided by an entity not within the control of the users.
Data may be sent from a computer system to a cloud for storage. The data may be retrieved from the cloud at a later time. The computer system sending the data to the cloud may not have the resources available to store the data on a storage device connected to the computer system. Alternatively, a user may desire to have the data stored in a location that is accessible through the Internet and/or configured for frequent backups.
While stored in the cloud, the provider of the cloud has access to the data. Employees of the cloud provider may access the data without the knowledge of the user or entity that stored the data in the cloud. Additionally, the cloud provider may dispose of storage devices during maintenance without properly removing the data stored by the user. The user may also be unable to access the data if the cloud provider experiences a technical difficulty or ceases to provide the cloud.